Des pigeons et de l'alcool dans le sang
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. Blaise avait toujours su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de promettre à Hermione de surveiller Drago le jour de son enterrement de vie de garçon. Surtout quand il y avait de l'alcool... et des pigeons. HGDM


Mes chers enfants, l'heure est grave : définitivement, quand je me lance dans quelque chose qui doit ressembler à de l'humour, ça devient... n'importe quoi **:D** Admirez donc. Je prie donc Drago de me pardonner, ainsi que ce pauvre que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rendre fou à chaque fic. C'est parce que je l'aime, ce chou.

Donc. Un OS pour Noël. Eh ouais. Là je viens de réaliser mon rêve : réussir à terminer quelque chose pour l'évènement même que je prévoyais. C'est assez miraculeux, en général ça marche jamais.

JOYEUX NOËL les gens !!! Gniack. J'aime Noël ! Et puis là je suis au Pérou et je bronze. Je pense fort aux petits Suisses, Belges, Français, etc. qui se les gêlent sous trois mètres de neige, eh bah moi je suis en short, ballerine et petit haut ! Au bord de la mer, en maillot de bain, héhé. (A) Et le pire, c'est que j'ai affreusement envie d'aller skier en ce moment. Et que je suis légèrement isolée du monde et que ça me fait un peu chier de penser au Nouvel An que je loupe pour rester avec une grand-mère hyper chiante et hyper garce. Mais bon, au moins, j'vais être bronzée et on fait du shopping ! Je suis arrivée y'a deux jours et pour le moment, le bilan s'élève à : une paire d'escarpin blanc, une autre un peu violet foncé, enfin, pour aller avec mon sac et mon collier, une collier juste et une robe. Et j'ai été me faire une permanente - enfin !

Bon et je vais prendre quarante kilos vu tout ce que je mange.

Sinon, pour revenir à cet OS, eh bah je le dédicace tout spécialement à mademoiselle **Rosaleis**, alias **Yowali**, alias la garce qui fait du shopping à New York en ce moment (chériiiiie rammène-moi des chaussures et je te rammène un bonnet péruvien !!!)

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien a moi.

**Titre :** Des pigeons et de l'alcool dans le sang

**Résumé : **Blaise avait toujours su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de promettre à Hermione de surveiller Drago le jour de son enterrement de vie de garçon. Surtout quand il y avait de l'alcool... et des pigeons. HGDM

**Rating :** R.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 21h08

« Et pas d'alcool.

– Pas d'alcool, répéta mollement Blaise.

– Drago a des… des _envies_ chaque fois qu'il boit trop et j'aimerai bien éviter de me retrouvée cocue avant le mariage. Oh ! Surtout pas de produits illicites non plus !

– Mais on ne va pas le droguer, Hermione !

– Ecore moins de strip-teaseuse !

– Des strip-teaseuses ? Jamais ! Je n'oserai pas ! Encore quelque chose ?

– Ne te fous pas de moi, merci. Et euh… Vous êtes prudents, hein… Je ne veux pas être veuve, même si c'est prouvé que les femmes vivent plus longtemps que les hommes. »

Blaise se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire et se joindre ses mains afin d'éviter de tuer la future mariée de son meilleur ami.

« Parfait ! lança-t-il. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui pourras t'occuper de nos enterrements ! Et maintenant… DRAGO !!! ON Y VA »

Il y eut un grand bruit à l'étage et l'interpellé apparut aussitôt :

« Donc, de l'alcool, de la drogue et des strip-teaseuses ! Mon rêve ! »

Hermione devint blême.

« Non Drago, lança Blaise en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce soir, on va au théâtre et ensuite, on ira fêter ton futur mariage autours d'un petit feu de bois en mangeant des marshmallows.

– Arrête ça tout de suite, imbécile ! s'énerva-t-elle.

– Ah, ce n'est pas le bon programme finalement ?

– Ce que tu peux être con ! »

Hermione remonta furieusement les escaliers et disparut du salon en claquant bien fort la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu l'as vexé, déclara Drago sans bouger.

– Dommage.

– Très. »

Ils se sourirent pendant quelques secondes puis… :

« Donc, mes strip-teaseuses, comment elles sont ? »

Blaise lança d'une voix enjouée tandis que le futur marié ouvrait déjà la porte et esquissait un pas vers la sortie :

« Ah, ça ! Surprise mon vieux ! Mais tu peux me faire confiance, elles sont encore mieux que celles que j'avais choisis pour le mariage de Théo. Et dehors, y'a une _sublime_ voiture qui m'a coûté la moitié de ma fortune rien que pour une soirée, tu vas voir !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

– Et, hum… et ta femme ?

– Je l'épouse demain, c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça ?

– Si tu le dis… »

La porte claqua joyeusement et, à l'étage un cri et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Rien que ça.

_

* * *

_

Manoir des Malefoy – 21h28

« Hermione, ça y est, t'as pas bientôt fini ?

– NON ! »

La vieille théière en porcelaine alla rejoindre les trois tasses de collection sur le carrelage.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! », marmonna-t-elle ; et une pile d'assiette suivit.

Ginny croisa les bras et se laissa aller en arrière contre le fauteuil où elle avait élu domicile. Bon, d'après l'horloge de la cuisine, ça faisait environs neuf minutes et vingt-huit secondes qu'Hermione se défoulait sur le précieux service que Drago avait obligé Narcissa à lui offrir. Cela voulait dire que dans à peu près trente-deux secondes, l'ultime petite tasse s'écraserait au sol et la future mariée retrouverait ses esprits.

La jeune rousse poussa un soupir et se massa doucement les tempes : le plus dur était passé mais la soirée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

'_Sublime voiture', quelque part en Angleterre – 21h37_

« Blaise…

– Attends, attend, je te jure qu'on est presque arrivé, là ! »

Drago jeta un regard désespéré autours de lui – des arbres, de la boue, des arbres, un renard qui court, des arbres, plus de renard, et euh… une forêt ? – et siffla dangereusement :

« Ça fait une demi heure que tu me dis qu'on est presque arrivé.

– …

– Blaise ? susurra-t-il un peu trop tranquillement.

– … Oui ?

– On est perdu ?

– Euh… »

Drago prit une grande inspiration. Puis deux. Et même qu'il tourna et retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour être bien sûr. Et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il fut bien obligé de s'avouer que tuer son témoin n'était pas une bonne solution. Ça aurait été un bordel après, les Aurors, l'enterrement… Et puis ce n'était pas rentable. Déjà qu'il était ruiné avec ce mariage, alors avec un enterrement…

Et surtout, tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise était son ami. Blaise était génial. Blaise était un…

« Imbécile.

– Oh, ça va, hein ! se vexa aussitôt ce dernier. T'as qu'à conduire, toi, puisque tu es si doué !

– Avec plaisir. Si je savais où on doit aller.

– …

– …

– Non mais on est vraiment presque arrivé.

– Ah oui.

– _Presque_. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir, croisa les bras et lâcha d'un ton un peu trop sérieux :

« Tu verras, quand ce sera _ton_ mariage.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de l'interpréter comme une promesse. Moyennement rassurante. Alors il note rapidement dans son esprit que, ce jour là, il devrait choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme témoin. Théo, par exemple.

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres _– 21h56 _

Pansy s'alluma furieusement une cigarette et manqua de s'étouffer avec :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ce n'est pas possible ! Ils se sont fait attaquer ou quoi ? Théo, je croyais que tu avais _correctement_ expliqué le chemin à Blaise ! »

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'impuissance :

« Hé, je te jure que quand je lui ai montré, il avait tout compris ! Après… y'avait une forêt tu vois…

– Ah oui.

– Et… il y a le chemin très long qu'il ne faut pas prendre… et celui très court qu'il faut prendre.

– Ça fait très exactement vingt-six minutes qu'ils devraient être là, tous les invités l'attendent et se soûlent pour mettre un peu d'action – toi le premier –, les strip-teaseuses ont déjà une minute de retard et je serai la seule personne sobre pour les accueillir.

– T'as qu'à ne pas supporter l'alcool. »

Pansy cracha un énorme nuage de fumée et fusilla Théo du regard :

« Et toi, tu n'avais qu'à aller chercher Drago au lieu de remettre ce boulot à Blaise qui a le sens de l'orientation le plus pourri que je connaisse.

– Hééé ! Pansyyyy ! hurla une voix. Y'a des putains de canon qui viennent d'arriver et qui cherchent Drago ! »

Théo sourit :

« Parfait ! Y'a les strip-teaseuses !

– Pervers. »

* * *

'_Sublime voiture', __sur une route d'Angleterre – 21h59_

« Blaise ! s'exclama Drago. Blaise !!!

– Mmm ?

– Regarde ! Là ! Une vraie route avec des vraies voitures !

– Pas possible ! Ouvre mon sac, Drago, y'a une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Il faut qu'on fête ça : on n'est plus perdu. »

_

* * *

_

Manoir des Malefoy – 22h08

« … et de toute façon sa mère me déteste, son père se moque de moi et on a été obligé de cacher tous les portraits de la maison parce qu'ils se mettaient à hurler dès qu'ils m'apercevaient.

– Oh, Hermione ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si tu l'aimes…

– ET MAINTENANT ! coupa furieusement la future mariée en déchiquetant un morceau de papier, il va aller se bourrer la gueule, vomir partout et flirter avec je-ne-sais quelle strip-teaseuse aux gros seins.

– Maiiiiis noooon ! Quelle idée !

– …

– …

– De toute façon, demain, ce sera _ton_ enterrement de vie de jeune fille et ce sera _toi_ qui iras te bourrer la gueule, vomir partout et flirter avec un magnifique strip-teaseur très musclé.

– Je n'aime pas les strip-teaseurs.

– …

– …

– Bon bah je ferai venir une strip-teaseuse si tu veux. »

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres _– 22h14_

« Non mais remontez un peu les seins ! Voilà. Bon, et attendez un peu maintenant. Cet imbécile de Malefoy est perdu. Nooon mais attention à votre maquillage, hein ! Et ne sortez pas de cette pièce, il ne faut pas encore qu'on vous voit ! »

Les trois strip-teaseuses eurent l'air affreusement blasée au bout de trois secondes d'attente.

– On n'est pas payé pour ça, nous !

– Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites à l'enterrement de vie d'un homme ?

– Vous avez des cigarettes ? »

Pansy eut subitement envie de tuer le monde entier. Elle tendit son paquet de Winston à la blondasse qui triturait une mèche de ses précieux cheveux et lança un regard glacé au deux autres. Puis elle compta jusqu'à dix et dû se précipiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée parce que Théo était en train de se débattre avec la poignée afin de pouvoir entrer voir les strip-teaseuses qui apparemment trouvaient cela très amusant.

« Hé ! protesta-t-il en se faisant repousser.

– DEHORS ! »

Elle soupira et referma la porte à clé. Une fois les trois strip-teaseuses arrivées, elle avait été obligée de les cacher dans cette petite salle miteuse à l'abris du grand bar où tous les hommes leur auraient sauter dessus en oubliant que s'ils s'étaient réunis, c'était avant tout pour célébrer le futur mariage de Drago Malefoy.

Décidemment. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle se rendait à un enterrement de vie de garçon. Même qu'à y réfléchir, c'était assez vexant de se retrouver là, au milieu d'un troupeau de muscles ivres et en chaleur.

Pansy se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'elle avala cul sec. Puis s'assit à côté des strip-teaseuses qui parlaient gaiment d'un sujet sans aucun intérêt. Et attendit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle alla se resservir un verre avec l'espoir d'être soûle, elle aussi. Vainement. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Blaise et Drago pour venir toquer à la porte.

« Eh, Pansyyyyy chérie ! Je suis là, ça y est ! »

Merlin. Ça y est. Lui aussi était ivre. Mais comment avait-il fait ?

« Malefoy, siffla-t-elle. Zabini. Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

– Hum. En fait, nous n'avons que trente-cinq minutes de retard, informa Blaise avec un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Nous venons d'aller saluer un peu les potes à Drago. Et innover le bar, cela va sans dire… Tiens, salut les filles ! »

Pansy hésita entre leur balancer le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main ou abandonner la partie. Elle décida d'abandonner : le verre, elle pouvait toujours le balancer plus tard.

« Bien. Bon, alors les strip-teaseuses, là – elles sourirent – vous allez pouvoir y aller. Blaise va avertir… Non, en fait, ne fais rien. Retourne au bar, je m'occupe de tout, soupira-t-elle. Et je te rappelle, juste comme ça, que tu as promis à Granger depuis trois semaines de ramener Drago sobre.

– … Ah oui ?

– _Blaise _!

– Merde. »

Mais il souriait et Pansy se résigna à faire entrer les strip-teaseuses en scène. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Granger était son amie et ça promettait d'être plutôt distrayant, le retour.

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 22h34

« Tu sais ce qu'elle lui a dit, hein, sa putain d'arrière-arrière grand-mère, la première qu'elle m'a vu ? Tu sais ?!!!

– Non, Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Ginny en se servant un verre de vin.

– Elle m'a fixé au moins trois minutes et elle a lâché : « Elle est un peu grosse tout de même. Ma robe de mariage ne lui ira jamais. » Grosse ! Tu te rends compte ! Comme si j'étais _grosse_ ! Et comme si j'avais envie de porter son affreuse robe de mariée pleine de mites !

– Tout à fait scandaleux…

– Mais ce n'est pas le pire, non, non !

– Ah ? …

– Figure toi qu'un de ses ancêtres d'il y a environs cinq cents ans a déclaré que, non contente d'être une emmerdeuse, je risquais de mourir jeune au vu de mon teint blanchâtre et de lui coûter beaucoup d'argent pour l'enterrement. Puis il a proposé à Drago d'attendre plutôt ma mort en me faisant deux ou trois petits bâtards s'il y tenait avant de se marier avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus digne !

– Quel… toupet...

– N'est-ce pas ? – Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pendant que Ginny se resservait un verre – Mais c'est que Drago ne voulait pas enlever ses putains d'ancêtres à la con des murs. Ah non ! C'est sacré, les ancêtres, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Surtout ceux qui ont vécu il y a mille ans et qui veulent me jeter dans un fossé ! Il a fallu qu'ils s'unissent et décident de se mettre à m'insulter tous en cœur dès que je passais pour que Drago se décide, le salaud.

– Pas possible.

– Par contre, pour le portrait de sa mère, c'est niet. Elle ne m'insulte pas fort, elle. C'est subtil. Tout prêt pour que Drago croie que j'exagère, non mais tu devrais la voir faire l'innocente, cette garce ! Son portrait est bien fidèle à la réalité et, lorsque la vraie Narcissa vient nous rendre visite, elle a-do-re parler avec elle-même.

– Hum. Eh bien, c'est, comment dire, vraiment affreux ce que tu fais, ma chérie mais je ne doute pas que tu finiras bien par trouver une solution à tout ça. Parce que tu as un truc dans lequel tu es imbattables par rapport à Narcissa et aux portraits.

– C'est… c'est vrai, tu crois ?

– Évidemment !

– Quoi ?

– Le sexe. »

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres – 22h51

« Wooowoooo, Théoooo, regarde !!! Je te parie que je peux finir TOUTE une bouteille de champagne avant toi !

– Ah ouais ?

– Cent gallions !

– Pari tenu !

– Euh… Drago, Théo, je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie, intervint Pansy, mais…

– PRÊT, PARTEZ, FEU !!!

– … »

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 23h03

« Mais je te jure que ça marche parfaitement bien avec les hommes le chantage sexuel ! Certes, ils feront leurs fiers deux ou trois jours mais ensuite, ils n'y tiendront plus et cèderont à tout ce que tu leur auras demandé.

– Ou bien ils vont voir ailleurs.

– Hum, aussi. Mais je pense que Malefoy prendrait plutôt mal le fait de devoir payer quelqu'un. Et s'il te trompe, tout le monde sera au courant dans la seconde qui suivra.

– Ça fera au moins plaisir à sa mère…

– Bon. Alors fais dépêche-toi de lui faire un enfant et de menacer de t'enfuir avec pour qu'il se débarrasse de sa mère ?

– Je hais les enfants. »

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londre_s – 23h22_

Pansy alluma sa vingtième cigarette de la soirée tandis que Drago terminait sa quinzième bouteille et que Blaise commençait à dessoûler.

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres –

_ 23h46_

La jeune femme pu admirer Drago se précipiter aux WC et y vomir toutes ses tripes une première fois.

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres – 00h01

La seizième bouteille terminée, Drago retourna faire un petit tour aux toilettes tandis que Blaise commençait à essayer de lui faire boire de l'eau dans l'espoir de lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres – 00h17

Théo et Drago se jetèrent sur Blaise et manquèrent de l'assassiner après que ce dernier ait tenté de leur arracher la dix-septième bouteille. Pansy ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement en voyant Blaise se redresser et s'écraser presque immédiatement par terre en glissant sur une flaque d'alcool.

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 00h33

« Tu crois qu'il fait quoi, là ?

– Sincèrement ?

– …

– ...

– Non.

– Tu veux un verre de vin ?

– La bouteille ira bien, merci. »

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres – 00h57

Blaise plissa ses yeux douloureux et se dirigea vers la silhouette qui se dessinait au milieu d'un nuage de fumée :

« Hum. Pansy ?

– Tiens ! Un revenant ! Tu as réussis à survivre, finalement ?

– … Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

– Oh, je t'assure que si !

– Tu aurais au moins pu venir m'aide.

– C'est ça, ouais, ironisa-t-elle. Drago et Théo font à eux deux quatre fois mon poids, mais sans problème : la prochaine fois qu'ils sont bourrés et pas très contents, je leur casse la gueule en trois secondes pendant que toi tu vas nettoyer toutes les flaques.

– …

– Hum.

– J'ai dis que ce n'était _pas drôle_, Pansy. Et il y a un léger problème.

– Ah ?

– On a perdu Drago. »

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 00h58

Il fallut une moitié de bouteille de vin et un paquet de mouchoir à Ginny pour qu'elle comprenne que sa meilleure amie avait l'alcool triste.

« Euh, Hermione…

– Et tu vois, sanglota-t-elle, moi j'ai toujours été sympa avec Narcissa…

– S'il te plaît, Hermione…

– Avec les portraits aussi, d'ailleurs, continua-t-elle. Même quand ils ont monté les animaux peints contre moi, et à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce manoir.

– Hum. Hermione, ma chérie, soie gentille, donne-moi cette bouteille, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de…

– Nooooon… J'aurais dû épouser Victor Krum.

– Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que sa famille soit énormément plus cool que celle de Malefoy mais…

– Lui, au moins, son père ne m'offrirait pas le manuel de la bonne éducation pour Noël…

– Sait-on jamais…

– Toi, tu as de la chance avec Harry… au moins, lui… il a plus de parents.

– …

– …

– Tu tiens vraiment à faire un enterrement de jeune fille avec de l'alcool, dis ? », s'inquiéta finalement la jeune Weasley.

_

* * *

_

Un bar, Londres – 01h00

« Perdu ! répéta Pansy pour la dixième fois. Comment ça, _perdu_ ?

– Euuuh…

– Bah il était là et…

– Et paf !

– Tout d'un coup !

– Disparu.

– Perdu.

– On l'a peut-être kidnappé ?

– S'il est mort, Granger va nous tuer.

– DRAGOOOO OÙ ES-TU !!

– Putain, Théo, la ferme,

– Tant de vulgarité…

– P't'être qu'il est parti avec une strip-teaseuse ?

– Hoho, Granger va encore plus nous tuer. »

Pansy laissa tomber. Compte-tenu qu'ils étaient tous plus ivre les uns que les autres, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'essayer de reconstituer la scène de la pseudo-disparition de Malefoy. Par contre, elle avait tout de même découvert que dans l'entourage de Drago, il n'y avait que Narcissa et elle-même qui ne craignaient pas Granger. Ce qui était assez accablant, elle devait se l'avouer.

« Blaise ?

– Mmm…

– Blaise, arrête ta dépression et viens ici tout de suite : est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour que Drago soit rentré chez lui, tu crois ?

– Oh Merlin, j'espère pas !

– Oui ou non ?

– C'est-à-dire que… il est complètement soûl, n'a aucune idée de où on se trouve et ne peut transplaner nulle part vu que ce trou grouille de sorts. Et son manoir, on n'en parle même pas. Donc…

– Donc non. Donc il est perdu quelque part dans Londres. À moins que… vous êtes sûrs que vous avez bien fouillé ce bar ?

– Merlin, on ne va jamais le retrouver.

– Merci pour cet optimisme, Blaise. Est-ce qu'il a sa baguette, au moins ?

– Euh…

– Okay, d'accord, je vois. »

Pansy poussa un profond soupir et coinça sa tête entre ses mains. Un grand silence se fit dans toute la pièce quand soudain, une espèce de gargouillement surhumain surgit de nulle part.

« … C'était quoi ça ?

– MERLIN ! DRAGO MEURT AU MILIEU DES TOILETTES ! »

À cet instant précis, Blaise aurait pu fondre en larme. Dans quinze minutes, il allait devoir monter le puissant Drago Malefoy à moitié crevé dans sa voiture et le ramener chez lui. Devant Granger.

_

* * *

_

Au milieu _d'une rue – 01h32_

« _S'il te plaît_, Pansy, l'amour de ma vie, ma princesse, ma beauté, mon…

– Non.

– Mais tu ne PEUX pas me laisser tomber ! gémit Blaise en s'écroulant à moitié sous le poids de Drago qu'il tenait plus au moins dans ses bras.

– Si.

– Elle va me découper en petits morceaux. Tu t'imagines, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et…

– Rien à foutre.

– Pansyyyyy !

– Non, non, non : si tu meurs, ce sera uniquement de _ta_ faute. Alors salut, bonne chance et mes amitiés à Granger.

– Garce.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Zabini. Ciao ! »

Désespéré, il la vit tourner les talons et écraser sa dernière cigarette avant de monter dans sa voiture et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

'_Sublime voiture' sur une route inverse en Angleterre – 01h43_

« Allez Drago. Fais pas ta pute, dis-moi que t'es conscient là.

– Huhu… Y'a beaucoup d'arbres.

– Arrête de rire ! s'affola Blaise. Tu te souviens, dimanche, tu te maries !

– Granger.

– OUI ! Granger, voilà. Tu t'en souviens, hein.

– Emmerdeuse.

– NOOON ! Non, Drago : Granger c'est la femme de ta vie, la personne que t'aime le plus au monde, celle pour qui tu pourrais crever !

– Emmerdeuse. Potty et la Belette.

– …

– Emmerdeurs.

– Drago…

– ATTENTION UN PIGEON ! »

Blaise freina brusquement et se sentit projeter en avant : trop tard. Il y eu un bruit affreux de verre briser et une sorte de chouette qui ne devait pas en être tout à fait une vu sa taille s'écrasa, raide morte, sur le pare-brise.

« Merlin. La voiture. Je suis… mort et ruiné. »

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 01h59

Ginny sentit son cœur faire un bond énorme au milieu de sa poitrine en entendant la sonnette retentir. Non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait – enfin – arrêter de pleurer mais ne se remettait toujours pas de l'existence de la dynastie Malefoy, la jeune rousse se précipita et ouvrit la porte.

« Parkinson ?

– Tiens, Weasley. Salut. Granger est par là ?

– Euh… Oui… Drago n'est pas avec toi ?

– Oh. Drago, hum.

– … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, il doit être perdu quelque part avec Blaise. Justement, je venais assister à son retour face à Granger parce que je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

– Ah. Merlin. »

_

* * *

_

Au milieu d'une forêt – 02h00

« Pigeooon

– … »

Blaise admira le pare-brise complètement défoncé et Drago Malefoy… complètement défoncé aussi, mais à sa manière, avant d'en conclure que de toute façon, au point où il en était, autant aller affronter Granger et puis merde.

Fallait bien mourir un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

_

* * *

_

Manoir Malefoy – 02h13

« Tu vois, il devrait être là. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Il y avait des strip-teaseuses ? Parkinson, dis-moi qu'il y avait des strip-teaseuses, de toute façon je ne suis pas conne, je sais bien qu'il y avait des strip-teaseuses et je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi belle qu'une strip-teaseuse.

– Effectivement.

– Tu vois ! Alors il est parti avec une strip-teaseuse, c'est ça. Eh bien voilà. Ça y est. Il est parti avec une strip-teaseuse, hein ? Une blonde, je présume ? Avec des gros seins ? Parce que moi, je suis brune et j'ai des petits seins, alors c'est sûr qu'il est parti avec une strip-teaseuse blonde avec des gros seins… »

Pansy se résigna à aller chercher son troisième paquet de clope : aux grand maux, les grands moyens. Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny et lâcha :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as donné comme drogue ?

– Elle m'a arraché la bouteille de vin des mains.

– Eh bien. Ils feront un joli couple, Malefoy et elle, bourrés à la mort.

– IL A BU ! Je le savais ! J'étais sûre qu'il allait boire, c'est qu'un salaud, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti avec la strip-teaseuse. Et Zabini, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait lui aussi, c'est tout ce que tout le monde voulait, toi aussi Parkinson, vous l'avez forcé à boire et maintenant, il va aller faire trois gosses à une strip-teaseuse !

– Hermione, soupira Ginny.

– Quoi ?

– La ferme. »

_

* * *

_

M_anoir Malefoy – 02h21_

« Jure-moi que la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il était vivant. »

Pansy eut envie de pleurer tellement la situation lui sembla ridicule.

« Je te le jure, Granger. Tout comme je te jure qu'il n'est parti avec _aucune_ strip-teaseuse blonde aux gros seins. Ça y est ? Tu es contente ?

– Tu es son amie. Tu le protèges.

– Et toi, tu es la fille la plus chiante que je connaisse.

– Tu veux l'épouser, hein ? C'est pour ça ! Tu viens ici en croyant que je vais le foutre dehors parce qu'il est parti avec une strip-teaseuse et ensuite, tu veux aller le ramasser et l'épouser pour son argent ! Mais non ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Je t'ai percé à jour, je ne suis pas stupide, moi !

– …

– Alors si tu es ruinée et que t'as envie d'épouser un riche, il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre parce que moi, je sais que Drago m'aime.

– Merveilleux. »

Ginny ricana. Aussitôt, Pansy lui lança un regard haineux et se promit de faire payer à tout le monde cette nuit pourrie qu'elle était en train de passer, entourée d'alcooliques. Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sérieusement envisager l'idée d'assassiner tout le monde et/ou de partir en courant, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre depuis le jardin.

« C'est pas trop tôt, siffla-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione se levait précipitamment, s'arrêtait et terminait par se rasseoir à nouveau. Tu fais quoi, là, exactement ?

– Rien. J'attends. Ginny, tu me sers un autre verre de vin s'il te plaît ?

– Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que… »

La sonnette vint couper court à toute forme d'explication. Une fois, deux fois. Pansy s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette en ignorant le regard haineux de Granger. Trois fois.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à l'intention d'ouvrir la porte ?

– …

– D'accord, je vois. »

Quatre fois – plus long. Alors Pansy, écrasant sa clope, se décida à aller ouvrir à un Blaise, le regard vitreux et le teint plus blême que jamais, qui semblait en profonde réflexion intérieur.

« Salut.

– Salut.

– …

– …

– Ça va ?

– Non.

– …

– …

– Tu veux entrer ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Et Drago ?

– Dans la voiture.

– …

– …

– Il est vivant ?

– Oui.

– …

– Enfin, je crois.

– Hum.

– Granger est là ?

– Oui.

– …

– …

– Tu ne veux pas que je te donne Drago et tu dis que tu l'as retrouvé par magie sur le pas de la porte, sans moi ?

– Non, pas spécialement.

– Pans…

– GRANGER ! ZABINI EST LA ET IL DOIT TE PARLER !

– … Garce. »

Il n'en fallut cependant pas plus à Hermione pour faire un bond depuis son siège et se précipiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les yeux exorbités et Ginny derrière.

« _Toi !_ »

Blaise fit un bond en arrière et lança un regard terrorisé en direction de sa voiture où Drago s'amusait à faire tourner le volant.

« Hey, Hermione, ça va ?

– OÙ EST-IL ?! rugit-elle. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE LUI ?

– M… moi ? Mais absolument rien ! Comme tu peux le voir, il t'attend tranquillement dans la voiture. Il a beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais. Il est très content de se marier et…

– Tu mens.

– Quoi ! Moi ? Jamaiiiiis ! Enfin, Hermione chérie, tu me connais ! »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers la voiture, la tête haute.

« Euh, Granger, hésita Blaise. Tu ne veux pas attendre un petit moment avant d'aller… le voir… »

Elle avait déjà ouvert la portière.

Il y eut une seconde de profond silence dans le manoir des Malefoy. Une seconde durant laquelle Pansy arrêta de fumer, Ginny passa une langue sur ses lèvres et Blaise bloqua sa respiration. Une seconde et Hermione et Drago se dévisagèrent. Puis :

« Emmerdeuse.

– … »

Lentement, elle se tourna vers Blaise qui commença une petite prière discrète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? siffla-t-elle.

– C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu sourd et…

– Emmerdeuse. Comme le pigeon.

– Le… _pigeon ?_

– En fait, il s'agissait d'une chouette, informa Blaise – tout à fait conscient qu'il s'enfonçait.

– …

– Non mais il y a une chouette qui nous a foncés dessus pendant qu'on rentrait et… elle ressemblait un peu à un pigeon, c'est vrai…. Mais elle était plutôt grande…

– Tiens donc.

– …

– …

– Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Blaise esquissa un geste en direction de sa voiture en se demandant quel pourcentage de chance il avait de l'atteindre après que Drago en soit sorti et sans se faire sauter dessus par Granger en chemin.

Il en arriva au nombre zéro.

« Demi-tour.

– Hein ?

– Tu rentres dans ce putain de manoir immédiatement, cracha Hermione. Interdiction formelle de te casser d'ici aussi facilement.

– …

– Et Parkinson, viens m'aider à sortir Malefoy de cette bagnole.

– Bagnole. Voilà un mot fort distingué … C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

La jeune femme écrasa son mégot et sautilla jusqu'à la voiture en lançant un sourire éclatant à Blaise au passage. Cela dit, à peine avait-elle croisé son regard qu'elle se dit que le pauvre devait vraiment être désespéré pour ne pas la maudire discrètement.

« Tiens, Drago ! »

Il ne pouvait pas sembler plus ivre que ça.

« Pansy ! Tu sais qu'on a tué un pigeon pour venir ici ?

– Pas possible. Un grand pigeon ?

– ENORME !

– … Parkinson, ne me dis pas que tu es bourrée, toi aussi ?

– Mais non, Granger. »

Elle ricana :

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre. Je peux te raconter la soirée en détail, je peux te dire comment nous avons perdu Malefoy, où nous l'avons retrouvé, je peux te décrire en détail les strip-teaseuses, très connes entre nous soit-dit, ainsi que les différents alcools qu'il y avait à cette fête et… »

Soudain, Drago parut retrouver ses esprits :

« Hermione ! Ma chérie ! Je… je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Tu m'as attendu ?

– …

– Mais c'est tard, tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû !

– …

– Tu… tu vas bien ?

– …

– Ça n'a pas l'air, hein. Pourtant je te jure que tout s'est bien passé. Même que Pansy va pouvoir te le confirmer, n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

– Tout à fait.

– Et Blaise aussi ! Il a été hyper cool, il m'a empêché de boire ! On a passé une soirée hyper tranquille et on a bien causé, de tout de rien, sans alcool, sans strip-teaseuse, sans clope, sans substance illicite sans…

– Malefoy.

– Hum ?

– Tu es le plus grand imbécile que je connaisse.

– …

– Et tu crois que je vais te croire alors que tu me parles de pigeon ?

– …

– Pas d'alcool, pas de strip-teaseuse, pas de clope, pas de substance illicite mais des pigeons. _Des pigeons !_

– … Où va le monde, hein, ma chérie ?

– Des pigeons et des alcooliques, ironisa Pansy. Je demande la même chose pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Que veux-tu, on a ça dans le sang ! »

Hermione la fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque l'ancienne Serpentard lui coupa à nouveau la parole :

« Cependant, tu me pardonneras si je ne t'invite pas, Granger : tu as l'alcool mauvais, pire que Malefoy. »

* * *

Hum, je sais, la chute est pourrie mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Ca fait bien deux jours que j'ai terminé cet OS et j'avais envie de le poster pour Noël. Alors vous me pardonnerez cette fin merdique et je vous laisse imaginer la mort de Blaise etc. etc.

Encore une fois : JOYEUX NOËL !!! Et bonne année 2009 avec plein de bonheur et tout et tout **=D**

Une **review** pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce grand n'importe quoi ? **(A)**

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
